Gemini
by adorablelittledemonbutler
Summary: Vocaloid version of the fairy tale: Hansel and Gretel. It started when Rin got sick and dreamt about the woods that her twin brother told to her.


Gemini: Len and Rin

Vocaloid version of Hansel and Gretel

'' oh dear. You're sick Rin, tsk... you shall drink this medicine and take a rest '', said Rin's mom as she helped her daughter to lie down.

'' yes mom... '', that's the only answer that Rin gave.

Then, Len came, '' mom I'm here! And Rin, look I brought you some oranges '', he said and walked to her twin sister.

Shockingly, Rin became better and rose. She get some oranges and started to peel it.

'' uhm... anyway, had you ever heard about the woods near our house? '', asked Len.

Rin swallowed and said, '' not yet, why? ''.

But Len just smile, then said, '' well... just asking I you know... ''

+..Even if we're torn apart, Know you'll still be in my heart...+

In the afternoon, Rin woke up. She looked around and finally she stood up and walked to the door. She saw Len and he smiled at her. Then, later on, she remembered about the woods near their house that Len asked her.

She asked, '' Onii-chan, can we walk to the woods? I wish to see it ''.

Before Len answered her question, he gave a wondering yet worried look, then, '' woods..? Is it safe there? ''.

Rin wondered too, and said, '' you know, near our house... b-but maybe it is better if we take a look, to answer all our questions ''.

Then, Len stood up from his chair, and asked his mom, '' mom! Rin and I will just play outside ''.

'' okay, but make sure to go back here before sunset, and don't ever go farther from our house, it might too dangerous outside '', replied the twin's mom.

But the twins were already outside when their mom took a look at them.

Then, as Rin went outside, she looked around, until she saw the woods. She felt amazed and curious, '' onii-chan, let's go there! '', said Rin as she pointed to the woods.

Len looked closely, and finally he decided to go.

+..Close your eyes and feel your heartbeat harmonize with mine..+

As the twins passed to the woods, Len sense something, he said, '' I think we should go back now... I sense danger... ''.

But, '' come one Onii-chan, maybe you're just tired of walking too much that you want to take a rest now... '', said Rin.

'' but sister, we don't know if it is dangerous or not in there... we're not sure what's outside or even inside this unfamiliar forest... '', said Len in a worried tone.

But Rin just shut her mouth.

'' Rin please... listen to me... '', said Len.

That suddenly, Rin ran away straight.

'' w-wait Rin! I am telling you the truth it's too dangerous here! '', Len tried to speak but Rin just continued in running, so Len followed her, panicky.

Until they reached a slanted land which caused them to fall.

Then stop at a weird fence.

'' aw... Rin why did you ran? '', asked Len, unconsciously.

But Rin started to cry, and said, '' but I really, really, really wanted to see what's inside the forest ''.

'' tch... anyway, Arguing is not a good thing to do now... we should search for our way to go home '', said Len as he comforts Rin.

Then, both of them suddenly stop and felt very surprised at a weird house.

'' w-what is that? '', asked Rin.

'' it is ... made of candy... isn't it? '', said Len.

'' that looks delicious! '', said Rin and she immediately went nearer and ate the candies.

'' Rin! Will you please stop pushing yourself too much and start controlling it? Those candies can be poisonous! We even don't know if those were really candies! '', Len tried to stop her.

'' but it is really made of sweet and delicious candies '', Rin replied.

That later on, an old woman came.

Len and Rin, of course, felt frightened.

'' oh poor child! What happened to you? Why did you make a wound? Tsk... Maybe you should go inside my house and cure that wound... it might become worst if you didn't cure it as soon as possible '', said the strange old woman.

'' onii-chan... I'm scared... '', Rin back off, '' don't be afraid, Rin, I'll protect you... '', Len whispered.

Then, the twins decided to come inside.

+..Turning around, there's only strangers passing by..+

'' here, please take a seat... '', asked the old woman.

'' uhm, madam, can I ask you something..? '', asked Len.

'' yes, what is it..? ''.

'' why do you live inside a strange forest with such a wonderful house...? ''.

'' hahaha Good question my dear! Well, my house is for all the people who lost inside the forest... as you can see; it really can attract individuals, right? I help them recover and find their way... ''.

Len didn't found any suspicious, '' well then, I can what you're up to... ''.

*ting!*

'' oh! The meal is over! '', scream the old woman in glad.

'' Oh, I almost forgot, my medicine is located in that cabinet... please take it and give it to her '', asked the old woman.

'' so madam, what would be the meal...? '', asked Len, politely.

'' haha! Children's favourite: cakes and desserts! '', replied the old woman.

'' ooh! Sweet! Thanks ma'am! '', Rin felt so much gladness as she saw many candies, cakes, ice creams, and such sweet foods in the table.

Len finally felt suspicious, '' madam, do you also serve fish and meat...? ''.

'' Why of course, I do serve as such '', replied the old woman.

'' then, why did you serve us many sweets than the meat ones...? ''.

'' well, it depends, when I found meat and fishes then I'll serve it... as of now, I'm still looking for some... ''.

'' but that's impossible, there are many kinds of animals inside the forest... but she didn't saw even one... '', Len whispered.

'' you know kid, you're pretty smart so you have to eat many for you to get your energy back '', asked the old woman.

'' ah! Y-yes I have to eat, thanks for the meal! '', Len replied.

'' here Len, take this, it's your favourite '', Rin gave a banana split to her twin brother.

'' nice! Thanks Rin! ''.

'' I have mine too, orange juice! ''.

And the twins continued eating until they felt full.

'' aw, I bet that both of you were really tired, so why don't you go to my room and take a rest '', asked the old woman, and she immediately approached the twins to her room.

'' *yawn* nice room, thanks again ma'am '', said Rin then she lied on the bed, and slowly, she felt asleep.

'' what about you boy...? '', asked the old woman.

'' oh, don't worry, I'll just go take a seat on the couch and maybe later, I'll fell asleep... '', said Len.

'' oh, I see... Have a nice nap time kids... '', and the old woman finally left.

'' it's true that her house is really attractive, but what does she means about not seeing even one meat in the forest...? Supposedly, animals can also be attract by the house... hm... '', Len changed his mood.

Until, Len realized a thing, '' wait! What if the meat that she was talking about was us? She said that she's still looking for one... and yet she wanted us to feel tired for her... to cook us? ''.

Len heard the old woman's voiced, '' hahahaha! Those kids are truly nutritious! I better cook the girl first because she's a scaredy-cat! Hahaha! ''.

Len felt frightened and panicked, '' Rin! Wake up! ''.

'' eh? Onii-chan? Why are you awaking me...? '', Rin wondered.

'' we need to escape as soon as possible, because we will be kill by that witch! ''.

Rin felt the same as her twin brother.

So the twins opened the door that they realized it was a bit too late, '' hi there kids, why so hurry? '', the witch was already outside the door.

Len bravely pushed the witch, and ran with Rin.

'' we have to be hurry! ''.

But the witch has powers, so she jailed the twins into a small cage.

'' oh no! How dare you to hurt us? '', Len screamed.

'' I'm scared onii-chan! '', Rin panicked.

'' such a twit... '', and the old woman brought the two in her kitchen, where the twins saw some chopped human body parts.

'' hahaha! As you can see, those small human bodies were from kids... like you! '', the witch scared the twins.

'' but why are you doing this cruel thing? '', Len asked, angrily.

'' duh! Because I'm a witch and I really love those kids, hahahaha! '', replied the witch.

Then, Len tried to think of something.

But the witch opened the cage and tries to get Rin.

'' HELP ME! '', Rin screamed, Len tried to grabbed Rin back but the witch was too strong.

'' NO! '', Len screamed.

'' you're such a beautiful angel, but I'll just take those! Hahahaha! '', the witch tried to push Rin on her big stove with a large burning fire inside, but Rin is trying to be tough.

Finally, Len break the cage, and screamed, '' RIN HOLD MY HAND! '', and he pushed, bravely and surprisingly, the witch.

'' NOOOO! '', the witch screamed, '' I'LL REALLY GONNA KILL YOU TWO! ''.

So the twins tried to run and go outside, but... Len had been grabbed by the large, burning hand of the witch.

'' LEN! '', Rin panicked, and tried to hold her twin brother.

'' ONLY ONE KID IS ALLOWED TO GO OUTSIDE! '', the witch became stronger.

Then, Rin saw a bucket of water, so she she gets it, throw it to the witch's hand.

The witch became weak, and let Len go, '' YOU KIDS ARE REALLY PAIN IN THE NECK! ''.

'' Let's go! '', and the twins ran away.

Finally, they reached their house.

'' mom we're here! '', Rin screamed.

But no one answered.

Suddenly, Len picked some oranges and gave it to Rin, then said, '' Rin, please... wake up... ''.

+..Listen up and hear my voice is calling out to you..+

Rin woke up from her bed, gasping.

'' Rin, you finally waked up '', said Len in glad, and hug her twin sister.

'' w-what happened? '', Rin felt confused.

'' you're dreaming badly because of your high fever... '', their mom came.

'' mom! '', Rin finally cried.

'' oh Rin, we're really worried about you... '', and her mom hugged her.

'' mom, I missed you so much! '', said Rin.

'' Rin... here I brought you some oranges... '', and Len gave a basket.

'' you too Len! '', and Rin hugged her twin brother too.

'' I see, you're energy is finally going back '', said the twins' mother.

'' Len... You're my other half of Gemini '', and Rin continued hugging Len.


End file.
